Life's an adventure
by Strawberistarzz
Summary: Devon is new at PCA acadamy and she already hates Logan,makes fun of Quinn anddoes not pay attention cause she's constantly arguing with the voice inside her head weird I know
1. Chapter 1

Zoey 101

So this PCA, I guess it isn't so bad. I mean I thought that it would be a prison where I have to drink toilet water and they stuff you in a closet. Okay so I'm being a little paranoid right now.

**Mind**

_Or maybe you're just crazy_

**Me**

_Shut up_

**Mind **

_That's not nice_

**Me**

_Well I don't like so leave me alone_

**Mind**

_No I like annoying you_

**Me**

_Ugh whatever I'm ending this conversation._

Now to find my dorm room, hmmm oh this bull crap I can't find anything!

I sighed. I hate doing this and I really hate doing this but drastic time call for drastic measures. I must ask for directions.

**Mind**

_How the hell is that a drastic measure?_

**Me**

_Cause I hate asking for directions_

"Hey um where are the dorms at" I ask some random chick. "Oh they're over there the right one is the girl's dorm and the left is the boy's" she said. Wow they have some nice people here. "I'm Devon" I said. "Zoey" she said back. "So is this a good place or is it some freaky prison from hell?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure it's a good place" she said. Yeah she thinks I'm insane I can totally see it.

**Mind **

_I'd say you're insane_

**Me**

_You again, Look I don't have time for this._

"Anyway what's your dorm number?" she asked. "136" I answered. "Cool I have the same number guess we're roommates" she said. And soooooo I have spent my day being shown around.

And I've met my roommates

Zoey

She's cool

Quinn

She's freaky and weird

Lola

Also cool

Oh and I've met some of their friends

Logan

Cocky rich bastard

Chase

Has a cool bushy head of hair

Michel

Cool

Dustin

Uh okay it's between cool and no comment Oh well

**Okay I know that one sucked but it will get better I promise!**

**Laterz**


	2. Chapter 2

Victorious I just kicked Michel's butt in SSX3

Victorious I just kicked Michel's butt in SSX3. "In your face give me my 30 bucks" I said. "Okay that was fluke. I want a rematch" he said. "Face it dude I kicked your ass fair and square. I am the Queen of video games" I said.

**Mind:**

_You're also the Queen of crazy_

**Me**

_Shut up_

**Mind**

_That's just means you told yourself to shut up_

**Me**

_To hell with you_

**Mind**

_It just means you told your self to go to hell_

**Me**

_I hate you_

**Mind**

_Are you emo?_

**Me**

_Hell no I aint emo!_

**Mind**

_Just checking_

"Devon!" Logan shouted in my ear. "What the Hell?" I yelled. "Could you get out of my room I have to change for a date" he said. "Hope she dumps you for the faggot you are" I said. "You're just jealous. And how am I a faggot?" he asked. "I've seen the way you looked at that guy in algebra. What was his name? Oh yeah it was Mark" I said back. "What I do not like him and besides that's Quinn's boyfriend" He said offended.

"Guess I should warn her huh" I said. "Well I have to go bye chase, Michel, and Logan theirs nothing wrong in being gay" I yelled.

Alright the most important thing on my To do list is make Logan's life a living hell.

Mind

Your evil

Me

I know. I love me

Mind

Your just like him

Me

Who

Mind

Logan

Me

I AM NOT LIKE THT FAG DO YOU HEAR ME!

Mind

Okay okay no need to yell you might give your self a headache


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I am now bored

Okay I am now bored. I guess I could bother Quinn and see what she's up to.

**Mind **

_Probably anther one of those freaky experiments_

**Me**

_You know for once I agree with you_

**Mind**

_And it will probably never happen again_

Any way I went to Quinn's room and just as predicted she was doing anther experiment. "So what freaky stuff are you working on this time?" I asked. "Well I'm making pills to see if people can turn into animals" she said. "So you're making drugs. I am very shocked at you" I said. "They're not drugs they are pills" she said. "Isn't that what drugs are?" I asked. "Technically no" she said back.

"Hey guys what are you doing" Lola said as she came in the room. "Quinn's making animal crack" I said. "Oh shut up" Quinn yelled. After a few minutes I heard a success from Quinn.

"The pills are completed" she said. I snorted. "I still say its animal crack". Quinn rolled her eyes.

"What up losers" a familiar obnoxious voice said. It was Logan. That son of bitch

**Mind**

_Don't you think you should calm down?_

**Me**

_I am calm_

**Mind**

_No your not_

**Me**

_Yes I am_

"Devon!" someone yelled in my ear. Seriously what's with the yelling? "What!" I yelled

back. "You were dozing off" Lola said. "I almost thought I had to slap you" she said.

"I would've done it" Logan said.

Oh his ass is dead. We both ended up on the floor wrestling. Then Chase came in. "Do I even want to know what they're doing?" he asked. "They're fighting duh" Lola said. Then Logan hit his head on the wall hard. "Owww" he said. Good for his ass.

"I'll get some Advil" Lola said. Quinn was doing something else. But here's the thing Lola gave the wrong pill to Logan instead of Advil she gave him one of Quinn's animal Crack pills and he turned into a doggy.

"Is it me or did Logan just turn into a dog" Chase said. "Yeah last time I check Advil doesn't turn humans into animals" Lola said in agreement. "It must those animal crack pills Quinn made" I said. "For the last time it is not animal crack" she yelled. "Sure, sure".

"Well how are going to turn him back? He can't be a dog forever" Chase said.

"Chase is right. How are we gonna turn him back?" she agreed once again with Chase.

"I don't know I like him better this way" I said.

**Mind**

_Do you know what you just said?_

**Me**

_Yeah_

**Mind**

_You do know what this means right?_

**Me**

_No_

**Mind**

_When you said you like him better as a dog that means you liked him before_

**Me**

_Let me clarify things for you No way in Hell!_

**Mind**

_But—_

**Me**

_Shut up_

**Mind**

_But let me just—_

**Me**

_I said shut up_

**Mind**

_Fine_


	4. Chapter 4

Life at PCA Life at PCA

"So how are we going to turn Logan back to human?" Lola asked. "I'll work on it later right now my head hurts" Quinn said. "Then go to sleep cause we don't want you to turn into a chicken or something" Devon said.

"But what are we suppose to do with Logan?" Chase asked.

Devon's P.O.V

"Well chase since he's your roommate, he is now your dog and your problem. I better get outta here before something weird happens again" I said. "Look this is a secret between the 5 of us" Quinn said.

"Yeah,yeah I'm gonna go to sleep when I get to my dorm room. Oh and Quinn" I started.

"Yeah"

"No more drug dealing" I said. "It's not drugs!" she screamed. But it was to late I already closed the door.

**Mind**

_Do you like pissing people off_

**Me**

_As a matter of fact yes I do_

**Mind**

_Your a psycho path_

**Me**

_And you never shut up_

**Mind**

_Whatever_

Any way when I got to my room I jumped on the bed. Finally away from Quinn and her weird experiments. Away from Logan that stupid retard and my worse enemy.

The next day

I was just sitting there dozing off in History class I mean what's so great about a bunch off dead guys.

"Devon" Mr. Crosswood called. "Yeah" "Pay attention because if you were listening I was talking about Blah,blah,blah" I swear thats what he said or I need medication.

**Mind **

_I'd say you need medication_

**Me**

_I wasn't talking to you_

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" I asked. "Sure blah blah blah blah" its official I'm going crazy.

**Mind**

_I've been trying to tell you that_

**Me**

_Do you ever shut up?_

**Mind**

_Occasionally_

"Look Mr. Crooswood I need to go to the nurses office" I said.

"For what"

"Medical reasons" I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Life at PCA Life at PCA

"Maybe your just hearing things" the nurse said.

Me

Yea tha's what they all say

Mind

Maybe they're right and your just bipolar

Me

I ain't bipolar

Mind

You sure

Me

Yes now shut up

"Okay you could be right. I'll just go back to class now" I said.

Me

Well if she's wrong I could sue her

Mind

And thisis coming from a person that almost shot the president

Me

Wait I've never even met the president whatchu talk'in bout

"Devon!" the nurse yelled in my ear. Okay I am really getting sick of everyone yelling in my ear. I think I might go deaf.

"Alright I'm going damn" I said.

Later that evening Quin wanted me Lola, micheal, and Chase to her room.

Me

I think she disect our brians

Mind

Yea and if your brain just so happens to become desected maybe she can remove that disease of yours

Me

What disease?

Mind

Mad stupid disease

Me

shut up

"Okay so why are we here?" I asked. "I think I know how turn Logan back to a human" Quinn. "So if this theroy of yours works he's gonna turn back to human" I said."Yep"

"Do you like torturing me?" I asked. Case if she does it's working. "How am I torturing you?" she asked. "By turning the thing back to human" I said. "What you don't like Logan?" She asked. "Wow for smart chick you are really dumb when it comes to people. No I don't like him" I said.

"You get to torture him if he goes back to being human" Lola said. "Deal" I said convinced cause I did say I was going to make his Life a living hell and I plan to stick to it


End file.
